I Love Our Game
by Ohfc11
Summary: How Lucas and Maya get together. Written for 12 Days of Canon on my Tumblr Sabby-Hart. I take prompts/requests.


Day 1 of #12daysofcanon  
How your otp gets together  
Lucaya

–

It's the middle of junior year and Riley and Farkle have been dating for 6 months. Riley and Lucas broke up near the beginning of sophomore year when Riley realized she had feelings for Farkle.

Despite the fact that Riley and Lucas had broken up, Maya and Lucas still weren't like they used to be. They didn't tease each other, they didn't call each other nicknames, and they hardly even spoke to each other.

Maya missed her Huckleberry but she knew that, that wasn't what he was to her anymore. He said it himself, he didn't like the teasing. So she stopped. She stopped everything. He didn't like her teasing, he didn't like her nicknames, and he didn't like her.

But she liked him. God, did she like him. She could hardly look at him because every time she did, her heart would sink, knowing he didn't like her back.

She never turned into Riley, but she let everyone believe it because it was easier. She didn't have to admit her feelings for Lucas were real. She didn't have to be heartbroken when he realized he didn't like her back. It was in everyone's best interest.

What Maya didn't know, was Lucas liked her back. He didn't know who to choose because Riley made sense but Maya sparked something in him that he _needed._ When Maya took herself out of the equation he was left slightly heartbroken but it made his choice easier. So he let himself be with Riley, but in return he couldn't hardly look at Maya. She didn't like him back and every time he looked at her it was a punch in the gut. The girl he liked would never like him back.

So their friendship was broken, just like their feelings. They couldn't stand to look at each other because it hurt too much. So they drifted further and further.

Recently, however, Maya and Lucas were forced to spend more time with just each other. Riley and Farkle were spending all their time together on dates and in their own little world. Zay and Smackle were starting to realize their feelings for each other. So it was just Maya and Lucas and all their unresolved feelings.

Maya was slowly starting to trust Lucas again. He was becoming the person she went to when Riley was busy. She still wouldn't look him in the eyes, or tease him, but she would confide in him.

Lucas was lying in bed when he heard a knocking on his window. He knew instantly it was Maya. Riley and Farkle were having a date night, which meant if something happened Maya would show up at his window so as to not bother Riley.

Lucas hurried to his window to find Maya with tear stained eyes. Lucas quickly slid his window open.

"What happened, Maya?"

Lucas was unexpectedly pulled into a hug. He let his arms snake around her while she buried her face in his chest, shaking with sobs.

"Maya, you're gonna be alright. But you gotta talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what happened."

"Sh-shawn's g'nna leave," Maya mumbled into his chest.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. "Shawn loves you and your mom. He wouldn't leave." Lucas pulls Maya back to look at her. Her eyes are glazed over and there are silent tears falling rapidly down her face.

"Mom and Shawn are f-fighting. They were y-yelling. It was just li-like when my dad left. Shawn's gonna leave too and-and not come back. I can't-" Maya's sobs broke her off.

"Shawn is not the same person as your father. Shawn wouldn't leave y'all. He loves you. Just because they're fighting doesn't mean he'll leave. People fight sometimes, they don't always leave."

"Thank you, Huckleberry." Maya froze. She didn't mean to say it but it slipped. "I-I'm sorry. It slipped. I didn't mean to call you that."

"Don't apologize, Maya. I missed the nickname. It's good to hear it again," Lucas's heart skipped a beat hearing that nickname again. He never wanted her to call him Lucas again. He never did understand why she stopped calling him names.

"No, you don't like me teasing you. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? I love when you tease me. I love our game," Lucas said in confusion.

"You said you didn't like it when we tangle. So I stopped."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that's not the only thing I like about you. That's not the main reason why I love you." This time Lucas slipped. He didn't mean to, but it was the truth. He loved her.

"You-you love me?" Maya asked unsure. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

"I-I didn't-. I don't-. I-" Lucas stuttered.

All of a sudden Maya's lips were on his and Lucas didn't want it to stop. He tangled his fingers in her hair to hold her to him. Her hands were everywhere; His chest, his neck, his face, his hair. She couldn't stop her hands from roaming. She wanted this for so long and she couldn't stop. Neither of them wanted to stop.

Soon they were out of breath so they broke apart to lean their foreheads against each other. Both were smiling widely, and both were breathing heavily. Lucas gave a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Huckleberry."


End file.
